Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: COMPLETE! Robin and Allie have been living wrong lives and now are living their real ones, Robin with Steve Edison in the future, and Allie with Norrington in the past. It's their present but what about their futures? R&R!
1. Why Me?

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "DutchessNorrington" and "TrumpetPlayerExtornaire", so here's the fifth story and the last. Robin and Allie have been living wrong lives and now are back to their normal and real ones. This edition tells both Allie/Norrie's story and Robin/Steve's story together. And something awesome will come at the end of stay tuned… -Robin

Robin/Steve story, Robin's p.o.v. 

Well since Tia Dalma talked to me I have been transported back into the future.

My _real_ life?

_My future?_

"Mmmmmm…"

I lean up jumpy by that sound and everything about Steve shoots itself back at me.

"Good morning," I mumble at his sleepy smiling face.

"Mornin' babe," Edison mumbles at me leaning up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"_Oh my word he's buff!"_ I screamed in my head as I stare blankly at his muscular back.

He turns and smiles at me squinting at the sunlight behind me my head as he stands and heads toward the bathroom.

I sigh in relief when I hear music and the showerhead turning on.

"Tia…Tia…" I whisper jumping out of bed and walking slowly around the room in a circle.

"Ti-," I start to whisper till I hear Steve start to sing some ridiculous but very catchy song.

"I'M THE SON OF A 3RD GENERATION FARMER  
I'VE BEEN MARRIED TEN YEARS TO THE FARMER'S DAUGHTER  
I'M A GOD FEARIN' HARD WORKIN' COMBINE DRIVER  
HOGGIN' UP THE ROAD ON P-P-P-P-PLOWER  
CHUG A LUG A LUGGIN' FIVE MILES AN HOUR  
ON MY INTERNATIONAL HARVESTER!"

"Okay…" I whisper heading toward the bedroom door, "Good but…strange…from him"

"Child…" Tia chuckles at the end of the stairs waving her hand, "come down"

I hesitated before chuckling as I started down, "I don't know lady…I might just kill ya"

Tia crossed her arms and walked around the steps into a little country styled kitchen with me at her heels.

The kitchen had a wooden glass cabinets and a very strange stove with a weird thing that said 7 dots 00? (stove clock 7 a.m.)

"Now child, you want to know your daughter yes?"

I turned to see Tia running her fingers along a badly draw picture of a man, woman, and their child? And it was some big white thing.

"It's a fridge to keep food cold," Tia said opening it up to reveal food galore, "you stood remember it all in time"

"How did I get back in time with James?" I sighed sitting onto the counter that connected with the strange stove.

"Well…" Tia chuckled taking a deep breath before I heard a little girly squeal.

"Some time later child…savvy?"

"Tia!" I cried running up to her trying to grab her but she disappeared into a big gray puff of smoke like a cannon bomb, "TIA!"

I felt a something grab my leg and let out a yelp and fell onto my butt.

"Ah!"

"Mommy?" a tiny voice cooed through the now escaping fog.

The smoke disappeared to reveal before me a tiny young girl about three or four with little blond curls with the most beautiful baby blues you would ever see on a person.

"Oh…hi there munchkin" I chuckled nervously picking her up and sitting her down on the counter.

I studied the little yawning girl and smiled inside and out at the cute little fuzzy purple nightshirt and pants with matching pony tails on her waists and socks on her tiny feet that were hiked up to high.

"_Wait I know her, she's my baby," _I thought mentally slapping myself kissing her tiny hands.

"I love you Gracie babe," I chuckled as she giggled hugging my neck.

_Gracia Ann Jacquelyn Edison._

I remember!

"Hey, no love for daddy?" Edison cried behind me hugging me around my waist.

"Daddy!"

My daughter leaped into Steve's arms, when he released me of course, twirling her around the kitchen.

"Awww!" I said sweetly as I studied that she looked exactly like her daddy grin and all.

"Oh now I didn't forget about you mommy," Steve laughed putting Gracia down and picking me up into his arms and kissing me fiercely.

Time stopped with that kiss I melted into his arms…it had more fire than James' ever did!

"I love you," Steve whispered into my ear as he put down onto the floor again with his arms around my waist and our bodies close together.

"Ewwwwwww!"

We both turned to see Gracia with her hands on her face jumping up and down.

"I don't know Gracie babe," I laughed picking her up and hugging her, "you might not think so in the future"

"Mommy you're crazy"

"I know babe I know"

_Wonder what James and Allie are doing?

* * *

_

Norrie/Allie's story, Norrie's p.o.v. 

"Allie dear!"

I woke up without Robin's beautiful aqua eyes looking into mine but Allie's baby blue ones.

"Yes James sweetheart?" Allie cries entering my office looking worried.

I motion her over and she sways over and into my lap.

"What is wrong darling?"

"Well……..I'M PREGNANT!" Allie cries hugging my neck.

"You're going to be father my James!"

"Wonderful darling"

_Help me Robin ,my Birdie!_

T.B.C.

To bad Norrie she has Steve now! Oh well! R&R more to come! -Robin


	2. Dang

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

I would like to thank my best buds "TrumpetPlayerExtornadiare" and "DutchessNorrington" for your support and for everyone else's too! So, this is Allie/Norrie's part starting out now and Allie is pregnant but with a twist! LOL! Read and see cause I aint tellin' ya! -Robin

Norrie/Allie's story, Allie's p.o.v. 

"_**I'm pregnant!"**_

I have said that in my head a million times and still get chills up and down my spine.

James was so glad he took off the rest of his work at the fort just to get lunch with Lucille and me.

Lucille doesn't ever seem our maid more than our family member we never knew we had.

"Oh really, child I can't believe it!" Lucille coos hugging me and taking my empty teacup from me, "it's about time"

I smiled as Lucille left the room for more tea as the teapot in the kitchen whistled and I observed her.

Lucille was a very beautiful twenty-nine year old black woman with chocolate brown skin, black curly hair, gorgeous emerald green eyes, and a heart bigger than anyone heart that good Lord could put in someone.

"Darling!"

"_James!"_ I thought as I ran down stairs to meet his soft hearted and sweet embrace.

But, as I hit the first step I saw someone I vowed never to encounter again.

Captain Teague Sparrow.

"W-What do you want?" I shakily reply edging down the steps as he creeps closer arms waving like crazy for a hug.

I hug him quickly pull back as he slips a small blue diamond ring on my finger and kisses it.

"Marry me lovely…you bear me child"

I knew it would come back to haunt me!

"Don't you remember lovely?" Teague cooed as he cocked his head at my dumbfounded expression, "the moonlight ride on my ship, the wine, the-,"

"If you finish that last part I will have James hang you!"

I was walked back upstairs with him edging up behind me I realized when the front doors burst open.

"My darling Allie bird, where are you?" James cooed as he walked in the house further to find Teague and I, "ALYSON MARIE NORRINGTON!"

"Uh…small world darling"

"And getting' smaller Norrie"\

"TEAGUE!"

"EUNUCH!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

_I wonder if Robin had these problems?

* * *

_

Robin/Steve's story, Robin's p.o.v. 

"Oh no…. I can't dance!"

Steve surprised with Gracia going over to her grandma's and having the whole big living room cleared of the furniture and stuffed animals Gracia insisted on putting in the room to make it more "fun".

"Come on baby, I loved to dance in that class my mom made me take!" Steve whined as he tried to pull me up from the fiddle position I was in on the lazy boy, "You never let me dance with you before…please… I wuv you"

I rolled my eyes at his little wuv you phrase he stole from Gracia when she would beg for a root beer float.

"Fine," I groaned standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck, "But I'm doing it cause I love ya"

He twirled me into the middle of the empty living room floor and without even moving turned on the stereo with the stereo remote.

And John Mayer's City Love started to play.

_I never liked this apple much  
It always seemed too big to touch  
I can't remember how I found  
My way before she came around_

_I tell everyone  
I smile just because  
I've got a city love  
I found it in Lydia  
And I can't remember life before her name_

_She keeps a toothbrush at my place  
As if I had the extra space  
She steals my clothes to wear to work  
I know - her hairs are on my shirts_

_I tell everyone  
I smile just because  
I've got a city love  
I found it in Lydia  
And I can't remember life before  
The day  
She called up and came to me  
Covered in rain  
And dinnertime shadowing  
And as her clothes spun, we spooned  
And I knew I was through  
When I said "I love you"_

_Friday evening, we've been drinking  
2 AM, I swear that I might propose  
but we close the tab  
split a cab  
and call each other up when we get home  
falling asleep to the sound  
of sirens_

_I got a city love  
I found it in Lydia_

_From the battery  
To the gallery  
It's the kind of thing you only see  
In scented, glossy magazines_

_And I can't remember life before her name_

We danced for what seemed like a century when the front door burst open.

I turned to find Gracia and Steve's mother Laura with a letter in hand.

"Mom, what are you doin'?" Steve chuckled cocking his head slightly and picking up Gracia.

"The hospital delivered this…" Momma Edison cried pushing the letter into my hands.

I ripped it open to find that Steve was being moved up to the head of the children's hospital and that the pregnancy test I took was positive.

I do them for that "just in case".

"Steve…." I said grabbed his collar and pulling him over to read the letter, "You the head of the children's hospital now"

"And you pregnant!" Steve cried.

We both looked at it again and looked at one another to Laura, Gracia and back again.

"Dang…………"

T.B.C.

LOL Dang… I love that R&R! -Robin


	3. Another Side of You

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay this chapter is really cute…. it's about the fam's a few years later when they have families…. BIG families! I have always loved the thought of a big family and its my story so dang it I'm doin' it this way and thankz for ALL your support not just some, all of you, you all rock out loud as big as the next!!!! LOL love ya all! R&R…and we see the two parts from daddy's point of view just for "DutchessNorrington"! -Robin

_Well you rolled out of bed and stubbed your toe  
And I heard you almost cuss  
And I fought back the urge to laugh  
just listen to you fuss  
then you overdid the coffee  
couldn't get your hair just right  
when I smiled and said good morning  
you looked mad enough to fight _

Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in a love with too

Yeah that mini van is a far cry  
from the sports car in your dreams  
and that dead end job  
is pushin back vacation more it seems  
you got soccer at 4:30  
And ballet class by 5:00  
Then I call you talkin' flirty  
You ask have I lost my mind

Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too

When you lay down in my arms  
let go of all that stress  
whisper honey I love you  
with your head on my chest  
when the world's strongest woman is my lady  
when the day is through  
Well that's another side of you  
that I'm in love with too

If I had to do the things you do  
Well I'd just lose my mind  
somehow you get em fed and bathed  
and settled down by nine  
and I hear you down the hallway  
as you lay em down to sleep  
and they pray the good lord watches over them and you and me

Well that's another side of you  
that I'm in love with too  
well that's another side of you  
that I'm in love with too-"Another Side of You"- Joe Nichols

* * *

Robin/Steve's story, Steve's p.o.v. 

A Few Year Later- 

"STEVE IT'S TIME!"

Oh…how many times have I heard that line!

Robin has always wanted a big family and so have I but this is crazy!

A house full of women and two guys…and three bathrooms…help me!

And our number is about to be TWELVE!

We had Gracia, Molly, Robin, Allie, Steve jr. (yes!), Lavender and Violet (twins), Izzy, Jane, Claire, Madelyn, and now…Hannah!

"Dad, she is in a labor!" My twenty-two year-old Gracie babe who was a professional chef cried dragging my lifeless body toward the front door behind my screaming wifey.

Twenty minutes to the Georgia hospital and my wife is going manic and won't stop screaming for the other cars to move she's a wide load.

We finally get to the hospital and go through the double doors all of us comforting Robin as she cries out gripping her large pregnant stomach while carrying her up the front desk.

"This is it dad," My seventeen year-old Steve Jr. chuckles whacking me on the back, "the very _last_ one right?"

I look and admire how my son has got my body style of getting to eat junk food but still stay fit…well…studying to be a doctor will do that too.

"Yea son this is it…right babe?"

I look at my sweating wife and I jump back when she screams, "CRAP YA!" and get drug off.

I run up toward the double doors they drag her through but nurses stop me and I see Robin turn to me with smile mouthing, "I love you".

I know when this happens the mommy's are happy but…she has never yelled at me once like this…being in labor I mean.

You know… the screams of, "You did this to me!" and "I hate you stop helping!"

But never once did she scream but…did come oh so close.

We love kids and always wanted big families but never planned for a Cheaper By the Dozen family.

I thought maybe five at the most but to many maybe one more's and they want another playmate…so…

My kids and I stayed in that waiting room for what felt like maybe five million years…when the doctor, who I knew all my life, came in.

"Hey Steveo," Doctor Bud Walton said as I stood and walked up and he hit me on the shoulder chucking, "do you want to meet your last baby girl?"

I heard screams of "yes!" and one "what?!" as I followed ol' Bud to the room nervously rubbing my arm.

"Steve…" Robin whispered as we all entered the room, " you want to meet your daughter…your last daughter that is"

I walked slowly toward her and couldn't help but cock a smile seeing her big tired aqua eyes in tears and expression not "Miss Independent" like when she tried to be "Super Mom" but… "Happy New Mommy".

"Well…" I started trailing off to kiss her sweating forehead as I sat down on the bed, "what shall we name her?"

Robin looked puzzled for a second and cocked her head at me looking slyly confused.

"I thought Daddy thought up her name genius?" Robin said as our kids crowded around us giggling.

"Oh yes," I chuckled whacking my forehead as I smiled as I big I felt like my face would rip.

"Hannah Faith Edison"

My daughters all cried happily as my son punched my arm and hugged me.

"Yea I thought so mister funny bones," Robin sighed as she stroked little Hannah's soft cheek, "…now do you want to hold her?"

I nodded excitedly as she slowed eased up, with support from the kids, and sat Hannah in my arms.

Hannah's little eyes slowly open and I almost cried…she had my eyes and Robin's brunette hair.

I always cried when I came to seeing my children with mine and Robin's traits…and that their mine in general...but something about her face reminded me of someone.

Her eyes looked caring like my mom's. My mom was a saint worked for the hospital as a head nurse for forty years then went overseas to help the people down there and then came back to help raise her grandkids.

"Daddy?" Robin chuckled grabbing my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yea" I chuckled kissing Hannah on the forehead as my kids all joined us in on a group hug.

_Mom if you could see her right now!_

* * *

Norrie/Allie's story, Norrie's p.o.v. 

"Thomas stop pulling Mary's hair!"

My house is out of control.

My wife and I have five kids and I can't take it!

"Darling relax," I hear Allie coo behind me hugging me, "They are just excited about the me maybe being pregnant again"

I whip around not wanting to hear that word again crying, "WHAT?!"

"Yes you heard right…. I'm with kid yet again!"

I looked around at my kids behind her shoulder running around pinching and hitting.

Thomas, James, Mary, Caitlin, and Alyson.

"I need some air!"

I stormed toward the doors and burst through them and out the door toward our carriage hearing Allie scream behind me.

"JAMES, PLEASE STOP!"

I hastily got into the carriage and barked for the driver to drive and looked away at my wife who was clearing crying.

"_I take it!"_ I roared in my head rubbing my temples, _"With Beckett's brother Rupert on my back, five children, and a kingdom to uphold I can't do it!"_

_Birdie, wherever you are, I hope you're happy!_

T.B.C.

OH NO! LOL what to do Norrie don't worry it gets better for them all! R&R! -Robin


	4. Where the green grass grows

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay here's the thank you's lol. I would like to thank… "DutchessNorrie" as usual, good ol' "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your help too (and sorry if I don't spell Extraordinaire right sometimes), and everyone else too! So, WOW…Robin and Steve have their hands full, as well as, Ol' Norry boy but don't worry this next one will be better! -Robin

_Six lanes  
Taillights  
Red ants marchin' into the night  
They disappear to the left and right again  
Another supper from a sack  
A ninety-nine cent heart attack  
I got a poundin' head and an achin' back  
And the camel's buried in a big straw stack_

_I'm gonna live where the green grass grows  
Watchin' my corn pop up in rows  
Every night be tucked in close to you  
Raise our kids where the good Lord's blessed  
Point our rocking chairs towards the west  
Plant our dreams where the peaceful river flows  
Where the green grass grows_

_Well I'm from a map dot  
A stop sign on a black top  
I caught the first bus I could hop from there  
But all this glitter is gettin' dark  
There's concrete growin' in the city park  
I don't know who my neighbors are  
And there's bars on the corners and bars on my heart_

_I'm gonna live where the green grass grows  
Watchin' my corn pop up in rows  
Every night be tucked in close to you  
Raise our kids where the good Lord's blessed  
Point our rocking chairs towards the west  
Plant our dreams where the peaceful river flows  
Where the green grass grows_

_I'm gonna live where the green grass grows  
Watchin' my corn pop up in rows  
Every night be tucked in close to you  
Raise our kids where the good Lord's blessed  
Point our rocking chairs towards the west  
Plant our dreams where the peaceful river flows  
Where the green grass grows- "Where the green grass grows" –Tim McGraw

* * *

_

Norrie/Allie's story, Allie's p.o.v. 

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

It is my twenty-ninth birthday and my family had the whole town in a buzz.

I woke up to find James curled up in my arms whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over, got a beautiful bouquet of flowers on my vanity when I got up to fix up, and to make it all joyous the whole town threw me a ball in honor of it.

But…I never got what I had always wanted all my life.

My father was a country boy who married a rich princess from France and they moved to his hometown…Hertfortshire…after I was grown and out of the house!

I begged my parents for all of us to move there when I was young, but my mother would just pat my head and chuckle, "Oh lovely, that is no place to raise children"

My mother, Marguerite Van Grayson, who was very strict and never let me have fun and ended up hurting me physically and emotionally because I acted like a normal human being…and my eyes.

My eyes are brown and green, one brown and one green, and my parents never liked that.

(At least my father didn't until my mother convinced him too)

So, I ran away for good one night and ran into Robin's family and lived the life I always wanted.

As a down-to-earth farm girl.

_But…where is my dream now?

* * *

_

Robin/Steve's story, Robin's p.o.v. 

"ON MY INTERNATIONAL HARVESTER!"

Craig Morgan…oh how my family loves that guy's "International Harvester" song!

(Well at least I love it!)

"Mom, you're crazy," My carbon copy sixteen-year-old daughter Robin chuckled as she, and my other kids, stuffed their faces with my famous flapjacks. (not really famous)

I laughed as I stirred some more batter for seconds because we all had a long night the last two nights of taking care of little Hannah Faith, me, the house, and school and jobs…and didn't get much time to eat or relax.

"Well, good morning my very…hungry family," Steve chuckled as he entered the kitchen wearing his doctor's uniform and heading straight toward my sixteen-year-old son Steve who was at the kitchen table and not the big island with the rest of his siblings (sisters), "and how are you my famous football star?"

My son looked up at my smirking husband and grinned that famous Steve Edison grin and stood puffing out his chest as he and Steve connected in a hug.

"O-Oh yea dad," He chuckled high-fiving Steve as he walked toward the girls and me at the kitchen's island for the milk jug, "and also ready for that appointment I have with Doctor Walton about my intern job at the children's hospital too"

I looked up at Steve and he was beaming like a cherish cat and even looked like if he was almost reframing himself from squeezing the life out of Steve jr. in a hug.

"Good son…. that's great"

"Okay…" I called out to my chatting family standing on our big truck's flat back end for hall baying, " What is tomorrow?"

"Thanksgiving," My fourteen-year-old twins Violet and Lavender cried in unison, "and we need a plan!"

"And I have one thanks!" My other fourteen-year old daughter Izzy Joy said walking up and handing me a tipped out list of things, "and we all come together in it, no juggling with work or anything, just…family time!"

I scanned it over and over, and looked up to find my kids waiting for a decision when Steve spoke up as he and Hannah Faith came down into the back yard's open field with us.

"Yea get Izzy bug," Steve chuckled as Izzy blushed at his little nickname for her and gave Hannah to me as I helped me up on the hay truck, "but one problem"

Steve let the silence linger for about five minutes before we almost all exploded and then finally spoke up.

"Our past is here"

"What?!"

But before anyone could fathom this, Norrington and Allie with eight little munchkins hand in hand came down into the field as well.

"R-Robin"

James stuttered out my name as my kids stood up ready to kill Steve and me for not explaining ourselves.

I was so stunned I was amazing I chocked out.

"K-King Norrie"

T.B.C.

Sorry a little twisted with the Tim McGraw song but it went with the Allie part and the Robin and Steve living on a farm part so…anyhoo, oh crap what now! R&R and find out! BWHAHAHAHA! -Robin


	5. I GOT OVER YOU!

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay you all want to know what will happen now…. well here it is! And thankz for your support and reviews! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"K-King Norrie"

I couldn't even breath I wanted to fall down dead right then!

"Hello Robin," Norrie said walking up and helping down off the hay truck bed Steve and I were on and kissed my hand gently, "n-nice to see you again"

His touch felt so cold, like bizzard cold, and I looked up to notice his face was pale and his eyes were bulgy and red.

"Uh…. Norrington?" I stuttered before his passed out…straight into my arms knocking me over in the process.

"MOM!" My kids cried in unison and they whole Norrie and Edison family rushed to help Norrington and I up.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Steve looking at me worriedly as he picked me up into his arms cradling like a child.

"What do we do?" Steve whispered in a hush-hush tone as we walked behind the whole group, "I don't want our kids or their kids to find out!"

I kissed Steve to reassure him, and because I wanted to make sure I won't make sure he knew I love him and not Wiggy, and sighed rubbing my temples.

"Maybe…mingle in the den?"

"We're doomed"

* * *

Norrington came too about two hours later and woke up to see Steve, Allie, Tia, and me all at his side.

Tia came an hour earlier to explain that we had to solve this whole thing right then or the our time and their was disappear all together.

So either, Norrie and I stay in our own time and _real_ lives, or choose a time and live our _desired_ lives.

"So…" Norrington says toward me breaking from my talking in my head, "what do you want dear Robin?"

I look up from my hands and stare into his bright green eyes and sigh remembering how back in my old "desired" life that I always saw hope in them.

"I…don't know…" I whisper looking from James' green eyes into Steve baby blues, "this is the life I am destined to have…my _real _one"

Steve hugs my waist for, I guess, happiness or reassure and Allie softly hums a tune of some opera beside me.

"Al's," I mumble grabbing her hand and giving it a gently squeeze, "do you love James…or Rupert?"

Allie was taken back at my comment and looks down at her wedding band bursting into tears.

"I-I love T-Teague"

It sounded like, "I-I llllve Tgue"

"Captain Teague Sparrow?!" Steve cries leaning over my lap and grabbing Allie's other hand "are you serious!"

Norrington looks over at Allie looking really depressed as if he knew that fact.

"Alyson my dear wife," Norrington whispers raising up wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "do you want to go to him?"

Steve and I look at each other and chuckle in unison, "well…we need to talk to the kids okay…okay buh-bye!"

And I look over my shoulder to see Allie kneel before James beside the sofa in mumbling tears.

"Tia…."

Tia Dalma gets up as well and walks out of the den and down the hall and out the front door.

_Oh let it be…resolved!

* * *

_

Allie's p.o.v. 

This is whole thing is just so ugly and twisted!

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house_.

"James…I-…I have always loved you…but Teague has always been there and I love him…more," I whisper almost in a hushed tone that he had to strain to hear.

_What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

James in tears cups my face with his cold hands and kiss me sweetly…. for the last time.

"I will always love you my dear Allie bird," James replies leaning back and whacking his forehead, "…but I will never forgive you"

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
_

I stand up shocked and…and slap him.

I actually laid a hand on my love…my "husband". ……or maybe husband isn't the right word.

James touches that place were I slapped and suddenly got his strength back and jumped up and pushed me down.

"HOW DARE YOU WOMAN!" James cries anger clear as day in his voice as tears strain in his eyes, "YOU BED ANOTHER MAN AND SLAP ME FOR NOT FORGIVING THIS…THIS LIE OF A MARRIAGE!"

I cover my face sobbing softly and stand shakily and started to chuckle suddenly.

"Thank you dear man," I laugh whacking his arm, "I will go now and hold my head high knowing that I knew that you were just a fling…and that I love Teague and not you…and that I don't loave you…I HATE YOU!"

I stormed out of the den and down the hall grabbing the front door just as James cries out.

"WELL SAME TO YOU WENCH!"

'**Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you!**

* * *

Robin's p.o.v.

"What is going on mom?!"

Steve and I found our kids outside in the big tree house build on our old oak tree in the middle of our open field.

"I-I don't know," I whimper leaning back against Steve's chest and he wraps his arms around me, "I won't marry him if you all want to know"

My kids all stared at me and Steve like a deer in front of car headlights and put two and two together with my words to realize that I saw them sneaking around the den entrance in the hallway.

"Mommy…" My oldest Gracia said in tears as she maneuvered closer to me and threw her head into my chest, "…I want you to stay with dad…because I know Mister "I'm her prince charming" will steal you away from dad…from us"

I kissed Gracia's forehead and up to see all my kids looking worriedly at me.

All my kids were good strong down-to-earth Christians and protected their own along with their church, faith, and friends but this…was too much for them to take.

(No matter how brave they all are)

"Kids…" Steve cooed in the silence of us all, "You're mother is staying with me don't freak out…clear!"

Gracia and I moved away as Steve stood and walked over to the door to reveal Norrington and the top of the rope ladder with a soft smile on his pale face.

"Norrington, you're sick go back to bed," Steve replied putting a hand on his shoulder, "you have mono"

My kids moved closer to me and away from the door in a protective group bear hug like way.

"I got it…. thank you loving offspring," Steve said with sharp sarcasm, "you help so much as well life mate"

I chuckled as Steve looked over his shoulder and grinned that stupid grin mouthing as he walked down the rope ladder behind Norrington, "Don't worry babe".

"Okay daddy got it so…scoot!" I cried out as my kids scrambled to move around as I stood to go and get Hannah Faith, "I going to go and get Hannah…why not a movie night tonight?"

I looked over my shoulder cringing, ready for a million excuses and got this…

"Sure!"

_And all in unison._

**T.B.C.**

**HEHEHE! FAMILY TOGETHER-NESS! Happy Eight Days before Thanksgiving! -Robin**


	6. Just Like That

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Alrighty then I had you waiting long enough, I was just having writer's block and homework so…my bad dudes! LOL! Anyhoo, Norrie and Allie are not together anymore she went to go and get hitched to her long lost lover Captain Teague Sparrow! Crazy huh? Well it will get better for Norrie and her later but I know you ask what about the kids? In time ppl's in time. And Steve and Robin's kids, well Thanksgiving it today in the story and they end up helping Norrie but stop when he goes WAY to far with it and enjoys their Turkey Day! HEHE! So here we go… -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"ROBIN, COME HERE PLEASE!"

My kids and I heard that all Thanksgiving Day today!

Seems ol' Norry can't take care of himself and his kids bolted with their mother yesterday to find Teague.

Steve was working earlier this morning so he and Steve jr. could spend Thanksgiving with the rest of us.

My son Stevie Jr. finally is working with his daddy…YES!

Anyhoo, back to Norrie I want to kill him but I can't even touch him…he has mono remember.

I walk into his footrace in our basement and see him on our old rollaway bed whining for me while watching "Pride and Prejudice".

"Comfortable?" I coo with sharp sarcasm as I set a tray of breakfast in his lap.

He looks up smiling at me with desire in his eyes.

"Yes…" He whispers slowly taking a bite of bacon, "are you?"

I move back a little as he tries to grab my hand and laugh at his stupidy.

"You a card you know," I chuckle move closer and knocking his breakfast into his lap furiously.

"YOU THINK I WILL LOVE YOU AGAIN JUST LIKE THAT… **JUST**…**LIKE**…**THAT**?!"

Norrington chuckles softly and grabs my face and kisses me roughly as I scream at the top of lungs pushing him off.

"MOM!"

Norry and I pull back just time as my kids bolt down the stairs like a herd of weird boars.

I spit furiously wiping off my mouth and slap Norrie in the back of head and head upstairs.

"Enjoy you breakfast ala sneeze!" I cry as I slam the basement behind me.

* * *

Steve's p.o.v. 

Steve jr. and I get home about noon to find the rest of my kiddos sitting in the den watching Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving special with the whole Turkey Day feast piping hot in the dining room.

I know this because I smelled it once I slung the front door open.

"Hey kids!" I cry out as Steve jr. bolts around me into the living room first, "Mmmmmm…smells good in this house!"

My kids all turn around and glare pointing to the basement and upstairs.

"Gracie translate if you please…." I said boldly in a perfection voice.

My twenty-two year old stands up from the lazy boy in front of me and walks up whacking me on the back looking as if I was going to explode when she told me this craziness.

"Mister Norrington kissed me and she hasn't stop crying or left the bathroom in…" She said calmly but stops to check her watch, "…two hours"

My heart stopped, my throat went dry and constricted, and I balled up my fists wanting to scream and kill Norrie.

"Kids go and sit down in the dining room I will talk to mommy and ol' Norrie," I said through clinching teeth as I bolted toward the basement.

I didn't even turn back to see if my kids went or not because I was going to kill that free loadin' English boy!

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

Why did he do that?!

I love Steve I know because he makes me feel so much better than James ever did.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I jump at the thermometer in my mouth and checked it and sighed in relief.

_98.6 degrees_

"_Okay Robbie_," I whisper in my head as I stand up and cling to the sink, "_you have you're dream life,_ _husband, faith, and children…CHILL_!"

"Baby?" I jump to hear Steve's voice on the other side of the door, "can I come in?"

I whip around and jerk the door open to reveal Steve grinning stupidly at me holding James' arm tight.

"Found the rat," Steve chuckles angrily making James' whine in pain as he tightens his grip on his arm harder, "can we get rid of this rat that is eating my cheese?"

I laugh softly at his stupid rat and cheese joke and sigh stressfully.

"Stevie please…." I sigh taking a in and out breath patting his chest, "why not just send him back… and to a Holiday Inn"

"But Holiday Inn would be stupid enough to believe him royalty and send him to Paris and not back to hurt Al's and her kiddos," Steve spat out quickly as James secretly releases from his grip and heads back downstairs.

I hug Steve suddenly not knowing why and he picks me up into his arms laughing.

"Sorry babe just a joke," Steve whispers into my making me shiver all the way down my spine, "I will get Tia back to send back to Port Royal…special delivery"

Steve lowers me down the ground and kisses me softly whispering, "Turkey?"

"Just like that you're not mad?"

"Just… like… that" Steve coos seductively in my ear kissing my neck.

_Well…Happy Turkey Day!_

T.B.C.

Turkey Day is tomorrow I know but I worked on it today and got it done so…. HAPPY ALMOST TURKEY/THANKSGIVING DAY! -Robin


	7. Christmas War pt 1

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay I haven't updated since Turkey Day…. and that's crazy! But here it is, what will happen on Christmas Eve to Robin and Steve when Norrie and Allie both come back and bring Beckett with them… -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Okay since the Thanksgiving fiasco things have been getting back to normal until on Christmas Eve…_Christmas Eve_…Norrie and Allie come back to talk and bring _**HIM!**_

"I'm not talking to him," I hiss coldly at James and Allie as I enter the living room with Steve, "I will end up ringing his little British neck…YEA I'M TALKING TO YOU BUB!"

Beckett smirks stupidly at me raising a glass of brandy sighing, "Dear Miss Bennett so good to see you again"

I glared at him then at his brandy and almost screamed…no alcohol has ever came into this house…NONE!

"Bucket…w-what is that?!" I cry as I ease up to him pointing with a shaking finger at his glass.

Bucket chuckled and stood putting the glass into my hand.

"Brandy dear"

"Well…" I said letting that word linger as I walked backwards away from him and threw it to the ground, "THIS HOUSE IS RATED G IDIOT!"

"Sorry madam," Beckett replied coolly as he walked up and grabbed my hand, "I just forgot that you were such a…."

I didn't even give him time to finish I punched him squared in the nose…and just as my kids were getting in from going to the mall for last minute shopping.

"MOM!" My fourteen-year-old twins Lavender and Violet screamed dropping their shopping bags and restraining me, "why would you-…. Bucket!"

"Now you both see my reasoning," I sigh rubbing my temples, "take your gift upstairs and wrap them…where's Steve?"

Steve chuckles and hugs me from behind whispering, "Funny Robin…but oh so bad…. get!"

Steve pushes me into the huddle of my kids and I end up walking upstairs with them all with Steve bowing kisses at me and Norrington mouthing, "WHY?".

* * *

Steve's p.o.v. 

_She punched him!_

"I'm so sorry Beckett she has issues and a temper to kill" I chuckled as Beckett came too glaring draggers at me, "I see we aren't going to get along…. right?"

"I shall have you _all _hanged but nevertheless, I came here for a reason" Beckett chimed coldly as he leaned up off the couch with a wet rag on his nose, " Jack has summoned Robin back to our time for a battle"

"About what?"

Beckett reached into his girly vest pocket and pulled out a piece of wet soggy parchment and handed it to me.

"Calypso is outraged at all of us for not coming to grips with our own times and has called on Jack to call war between us…and you" Beckett said coldly as I read the parchment quickly.

I dropped the parchment and the thought hit me.

_She was from then…so she has to fight with them…against our kiddos and me!_

"A-Are you sure we can't reason with her?" I asked as Norrington and Allie sat down on either side of me, "she's nuts about this just because we keep bothering each other's times!"

Beckett shook his head sighing, "Her mind is made up it either we say good-bye forever or Robin comes back to our time"

_**Joy**__…Robbie I'm going to kill you!

* * *

_

Robin's p.o.v. 

I watch as my kids wrap Christmas gifts in our den upstairs just laughing as Christmas music is playing and I sigh thinking that Jack wants me back there for his own pleasure.

But _Bucket _telling me this… _with Norrie and Allie_?

"Mom…you okay?" Steve Jr. laughs waving a hand in my face.

I looked down and smile and jump as I realize I had my hands on his shirt and was gripping with a death grip.

"Oh sorry Jr.," I chuckled hugging him and get up from the lazy boy and sit down on the floor in my kid's oval looking circle, "just thinking…real hard"

"Yea mommy you were really looking mad and sickly," My eleven-year-old Claire, says as she throws a gift to my twelve-year-old Jane, " Jane and I have been noticing you have been so stressed lately"

"No I-," I start before hearing the speak of the devil's voice call from the living room.

"LOVELY DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Kids shoot me"

"JACK!"

_Help me!_

T.B.C.

Jack is back but not for the reason Robin thinks so what will happen when Tia Dalma makes Steve and the kids fight against Robin and others…wait and see! R&R! -Robin


	8. Christmas War pt 2

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay I really hate not writing more but so much stress lately! Sorry! Anyhoo, Robin is in a fix go stay in 2007 or go back to the 1700's and live her life with Norrie again! Oh crap… -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"No I-," I start before hearing the speak of the devil's voice call from the living room.

"LOVELY DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Kids shoot me"

"JACK!"

_Help me!_

"Kids no!" I cry as my kids all dart for the door as Jack continues to call me.

"SHUT UP I'M COMING IDIOT!" is all I hear myself say as I stand up feeling almost like it was someone else walking.

I see the stairs and walk down them and spot mister pirate boy at the end of them arms out waiting for hug flapping them like a little kid for his mommy.

"Hiya Jackie boy!" I tease hugging him and spy Steve looking a little nervous sittin' on the couch, "so what's up?"

"Well lovely Tia is mad and I need you're help in getting everyone else here to fight on your little ones and eunuch's team" Jack sighs as we walk arm-in-arm to the couch.

I look up into Jack's big kohl dark chocolate eyes and…ACTUALLY SEE THE _**REAL**_ TRUTH!

"Okay…" I say slowly taking a raspy breath grabbing Steve and Norrie's hand as I sit down on the couch in between them, " Calypso wants to kill us all and you want to work together not against each other…right?"

Jack shakes his head wildly like a dog as he sits down on the end table in front of me putting his hands on my shoulder.

"But you have to come back and help them come on the good side love"

"All right I'll do it"

_Crap…_

* * *

Gracia's p.o.v. 

Me and the rest of the Edison clan stand in the hallway as my mom and dad say good-bye because my mom is leaving to "Singapore" to do some work?

I want so bad to follow and say, "Hey mom I'm engaged and I'm going to become an author because that publisher finally came through!".

But…she looks sad as my dad holds her shaking body in his arms while that Norrington guy and Allie hug apologizing for cheating?

"Boo!"

I and my siblings all scream as Jack stand in front of us and I look down because my mom says if you stare at Jack for too long…you can't stop!

"JACK!" I scream punching him hard in the arm as my brothers and sisters push past me from behind, "…what do you want?"

Jack smirks and hugs me suddenly whispering my ear seductively, "just playing around…and your mother wants to talk to all of ye"

I shiver a little and walk away just at the same time my mom comes over and hugs us all crying hysterically.

I look at my mom and chuckle at the fact that she is crying when she says she sooo tough at the this kind of stuff and jumps when she bear hugs me suddenly snapping me from my thoughts.

"Gracie babe come with me please…." My mom whispers releasing me and putting a fancy looking sword into my hands, "come on fight with your ol' mom"

I look down at the sword and see my aqua eyes eyeing back at me and gripping the sword tight and held to toward Norrington hugging him and stand on the couch crying, "LET'S DO THIS!"

_A_ _Christmas War…_ bring… it… on!

T.B.C.

HEHE! Gracia is going to help Robin and the rest whoa! Like mother like daughter! But what about her author career and finacee…with Jack nipping at her heels? R&R and find out! -Robin


	9. Christmas War pt 3

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Gracia's p.o.v. 

So, after two hours of listening to my mom chew up and sip out Jack, we finally get to the town of Singapore.

The town is small…but BIG!

We all walk down Jack, me, mom, Norrie, Allie, and Will and Liz too and stand in front of this guy who looks like Jack but…older?

And right then I hear everyone leave, leaving me, mom, and…_Jack._

"Capt'n Teagie Boy!" My mom cries hugging the chuckling old man as he gives her some pirate clothes, "where's Maddie?"

"Oh well 'er and 'er mum are workin' on the boat…and who is this lovely girly Robbie?" Capt'n "Teagie Boy" says pointing at me with his wrinkly finger at me, "she looks just like you"

My mom elbows me in the stomach and I whimper as I slowly get pushed up to Captain Teague.

"This is my daughter………_say hi Gracie_" My mom said proudly putting a hand around my shoulder.

"I-I'm Gracia Ann Jacquelyn Edison" I stammer out slowly as we shake each other's hand, "…her oldest"

Captain Teague…_Sparrow_!

**Jack's father!**

"And you are Jack's dad!"

"Aye lovely," Captain Teague chuckles as I hear Jack let out a heavy sigh behind me, "and I must say ye look so much like ye mum…I thought ye were 'er sibling or cousin"

I can feel a blush coming and look at my mom and realize he's right!

Same kind of style of clothes, hair…but her eyes is more adventurous and powerful then mine.

Mine are just soft and shy.

"So…Robbie, are we ready or not?" Jack says behind us putting his arm around us.

I felt a chill going up my spine as Jack starts to rub my back and close my eyes and open them again when I hear a loud, "OWWWWWWW!"

I jump back and shoot open my eyes again to see Jack on the ground with my arm on top of him pinning his arm down on his back like a wrestling move.

"OH PLEASE TOUCH 'ER AGAIN… I WANT TO SEE YA DO IT!"

_Oh what fun it is to ride with a bunch of pirates today!

* * *

_

Steve's p.o.v. 

_**Robin…where are you?!**_

"Yes, mom I'm being serious"

I called my mom about this whole problem…wrong Steve **wrong**!

"Daddy!"

"Sorry gottta go mom…no I'm not drunk…bye!" I cry slamming the phone down and hear my twins Lavender and Violet again.

I run upstairs into our big den and see my all my kids sitting in front of the flat screen watching Robin and Gracia as they explain the whole big problem.

"Baby?" I ask at the screen and my wife smiles at me letting out a nervous laugh.

"'Ello matey?" Robin says shrugging her shoulders; "…I took some stuff from my friend whose dad works for the government…a year ago"

"Robin Elizabeth Edison" I sigh walking to the television and kissing her televised forehead, "come back home…in body not pieces…. you too Gracie babe"

"Yuppers daddy!" My twenty-two year old giggles like she did when she was four, "I love ya"

"We'll pray for ya…figure this out before Christmas Eve please!"

"Fine Stevie we'll pray for you" Robin says grabbing onto the small camera, "I love you"

"Ditto Miss Edison" I chuckle as my kids come up behind me bear hugging me into a dog pile on the floor, "_please_ come back…we'll pray too"

Robin and Gracia both bow kisses at us as the television goes black and I don't even notice barely as my kids continue to attack me.

"Okay…. who wants to watch Cheaper By The Dozen 1&2 with some hot chocolate. …daddy style!" I cry as they all scream and run downstairs.

"I'll take that as a no!"

I sigh and took my chest feeling my necklace I got from Robin two Christmas ago and open it to reveal a picture of her on my back as we stand in front of our farm.

I study her smile and see that she looks so beautiful when she does.

"Come back to me baby…_come back_"

T.B.C.

(Sniffles)

Who should she be with Steve or Norrie in the end and be honest don't say it just b/c you love Norrie a lot but be honest with the idea of Steve and Norrie in my story! R&R! -Robin


	10. Christmas War pt 4

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "DutchnessNorrie" for helpin' me with this…so the dramatic getting closer to the end chapters! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

So, our journey lasted two days but…Gracia brought her portable dvd player and helped pass the time.

And then the unthinkable happened!

"Uh…R-Robin may I speak with you please?" Ol' Norrie says nervously as we all are sitting on deck watching "Pride and Prejudice" with Keira Knightley, "…I-It's important"

"Sure Norrie" I sigh as he leads the way to the upper deck.

We stand on the upper deck in dead silence for about twenty minutes until finally Norrie speaks.

"Robin…………………I-I l-love y-you"

"W-What…I and Steve…and Al's…and…huh!"

Norrie chuckles as he comes closer, _oh so much more closer_, that he grabs me around the waist and rest his big dumb head on my head.

"Destiny brought you to me…I was a rude, arrogant jerk before you then we meet and have Molly Lily Marie and the twins Gracia and Jack…and maybe more after"

I couldn't stand it the words came out…sharply sarcastic I may add.

"Yea you were even more arrogant…but with kids" I spat out as I push him away roughly and walk down before he has a chance to open his wiggy mouth again.

"Mom…what was that all about?" I hear and jump seeing Gracia's aqua boring into mine, "………uh you made Norrie cry up there"

I stop and look up to see Norrie in real tears.

"Uh…I…" I start before I realize, "………CAN I HELP YOU?!"

…everyone else heard and was watching as well!

"UGH Robbie bird you're an idiot!" Jack cries as he walks up and shakes me violently, "that why I brought ye here in the first place…Steve made a deal with Tia to make you come to the future with him and lose everything here…and brought a parting gift as well"

My mind was blank as I turned and figured it all out as I saw Gracia hugging Norrington again.

"……HUH!" Is all I say before I hit the deck with a loud thud.

And the last thing I see is Norrie hovering over me yelling my name over and over.

* * *

Robin's dream 

"_James!" _

_I scream and scream that over and over as I walk through some creepy forest full of shrieking birds and people._

"_Birdie…where are you?"_

"_Right here!" I cry falling down on my knees exhausted, "please babe find me!"_

_I feel someone grab me and I hug them shaking and crying._

"_I will never leave you Robin Elizabeth Bennett…I love you"_

_I look up and see Norrington smiling at me and then start to get pulled back with the rope wrapped around his waist._

"_Norrie!" I cry grabbing his hands, "I love you too…NO!"_

"_Norrie…I mean James!"_

"_James!"_

"_James!"

* * *

_

Norrie's p.o.v. 

Robin has been unconscious for two hours and has never stopped screaming my name and that she loves me.

"ROBIN, WAKE UP DARLING!" I cry shaking her sweating limp body.

"JAMES!" She cries this time with open eyes and jumps into my body shaking violently.

"Birdie calm down… I'm here" I sigh as she continues to shake and curls up into my arms like a young child as I rub her back gently, "I love you"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't stay married to you Norrie" Robin whispers into my chest, "I love you too"

I chuckle as her aqua eyes look up curiously.

"Aren't I married to Steve Edison?"

"No, he kidnapped you and…our twelve kids but I saved you all" I laugh kissing her shaking forehead.

"I love you Wiggy boy!" She laughs kissing me.

T.B.C.

OH NO! It's crazy huh? Well it will be sorted out in the next chapter…R&R! -Robin


	11. Weird Fate ending

Destiny 5: The Past, Present, and Future

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay this is ending! It goes straight into ATW and since Bucket is dead…Mercer is controlling everything along with holding Elizabeth's dad hostage not killing him until Elizabeth comes for him but same idea of ATW applies -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"WHAT!"

I woke up and I was where I was before this all happened.

The day when Beckett was supposed to come and steal Molly and kill James…. and I'm pregnant again!

"Miss…." I hear a soft voice whisper as I continue to run my finger over my swollen stomach, "…. the Admiral would like you up this morning"

My eyes shot open to see, I guess my maid, standing over me with clothes in hand.

"Here…" she says eyeing the clothes in disgust as she gives them to me, "The Admiral said this is style you like to wear on a daily basis"

I hop out of bed and stare at my clothes admirably: a white shirt, brown breeches, brown pirate jacket, and a black tricorn hat.

(The same outfit she and Norrie were wearing when they became Dutchman captains)

"Thank you James…."

So, I walk out of our room and down the huge hall and down the stairs and smile when I see two little girls sword fighting with wooden swords.

_That's my girls…_

"MOMMY!" They both say in unison and run to me almost knocking me over.

"Girls!" I cry grabbing the stairs railing grinning, "…. I'm with child"

My girls both chuckling obliviously hearing the sarcasm in my voice and hug my big stomach.

"I can't wait for another girl around here…daddy hasn't had enough just yet" The tallest girl giggles rubbing my stomach gingerly, "…can we little one"

I chuckle hugging them both again and study there little slightly hot little faces.

The tallest has jet black hair with James' bright green eyes and the other is smaller with my looks down to the goofy little smile.

Oh I remember…Gracia Ann Jacquelyn and Jane Violet Elizabeth.

But Moll's?

"Girls…don't hurt mommy" I hear a mature feminine voice giggle from the living room.

I look around and find Molly Lily Marie standing in the living room opening with a piece of eight in hand.

"Molly!" I cry working my pregnanted self over and attacking her in a hug, "…. you're here…your cut your hair…. you have a piece of eight?"

Molly grins mischievously at me, as James appears along side her with Davy Jones's chest in hand.

"Birdie the call has been rung…we need to leave for Shipwreck Cove…. tonight" James says sternly taking my hand, "…. I'm sorry"

"What…and Brethren Court…. and Jackie…and…. HUH?!" I whine as he opens the front doors to reveal Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Liz and Barbossa standing in front of us.

"You are now the King lovely" Jack chuckles holding up his compass.

"What is it you want most…"

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
_

_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
_

_We are a call to all,  
_

_pay head the squall  
_

_and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
_

_hoist the colors high.  
_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
_

_never… shall… we die!_

T.B.C.

FIN! LOL…so the next series is comin' it will be with their kids and them saving everyone ATW and beyond it will be called "Hope"! -Robin


End file.
